A Final Note
| next = Delving into Darkness| aaexp = yes| }} Notes *You must be able to speak Thulian to complete this quest Steps #Read the note on the ground, outside The Peacock Club. If the note isn't there, back up to the previous platform and cross the plank again. #Speak to Camel Dealer Ha'kal in Maj'Dul. #Speak to Camel Trainer Jabiri in the Sinking Sands. #Find 3 ebbnuts. Search the sea around , or . They appear as small, round grey rocks floating just above the sea bottom. In general, their location seems to be random along the southern coastline. #Lead a dunestrider camel from around back to Camel Trainer Jabiri and then speak to him. #Head to the Oasis of Raef and inspect a note in the log at . #Speak to Kerakta the guide at or (he roams) - you need to be able to speak Thulian at this point. #Kill skeletal cobras for 5 uncommon updates. or #Return to Kerakta the guide. #Search for objects around the northern oasis of the Twin Tears. #*This can be a very frustrating step. Ignore Kerakta's misleading directions to go west, it's much more NW of him. Also his "dogs of the Dead" refers to the Anaz Mal gnolls, not the undead gnolls by the cliffs to the southwest of him. #*Items can spawn anywhere in the upper area around the entire oasis, both in the sandy areas as well as in the grassy areas. Most of them seem to spawn within a few yards of the transition between the sand and the grass. Items also occasionally spawn in the lower area closer to the water, and some have also been found on the ramps leading from the upper area into the lower area. There are six items to find. You will keep finding new copies of items you've already picked up as they respawn instantly. Keep picking them up, this will give you a better idea of where exactly they all tend to spawn. It is also extremely helpful to temporarily 'Disable Flora' in the Game Options->Display->Flora so that small items on the ground are far more visible. #**If you still cannot find items look in the talk page as you may be affected by a graphical bug) #*a drum #*a map scroll #*a wine bottle #*a correspondence pad #*a sketchbook #*a calligraphy set - this is perhaps the rarest and the hardest to see sticking out of the sand. #Kill Anaz Mal scavengers for 3 common updates. #Speak to the Weeping Hermit. He wanders around a spot at a random area around the northern oasis of the Twin Tears. or #Kill the sandcrack gravediggers that are triggered at the 'resting ground' found at . #Return to the Weeping Hermit. #Zone into to the Living Tombs . Go straight ahead to the end of the aqueduct, and drop down to the Pool of Anu'Ish below. #Kill the sentinels of Anu'ish that spawn as you enter the pool. #Swim around a bit in the pool until you get jumped by Kahil Baldoras, zombie Fadid, and Hakfsa Ka'lin. #Inspect 'a corpse' at the bottom of the pool; see picture. #Return to the Peacock Club. #Speak to Marshal Ralem Christof. #Leave the Peacock Club. Rewards *Select one of the following: **Golden Pendant of Inner Thought **Linked Hoop of the Freethinkers **Ethereal Censer